Surgical monitors have been used in operating rooms to provide images to surgeons in the room. Likewise, other wired surgical devices, such as speakers, joysticks, keyboards and cameras, have been used in operating rooms to provide information to a surgeon or other person in the operating room (e.g., images from a camera or patient vital information). Moreover, surgical lights have been used in operating rooms to provide increased light to a specific area of the room. For example, the surgical light can be positioned within an operating room and can provide increased light to a specific area of a person being operated on within the operating room.
It is desired to have an easier way to position the surgical devices.